


bestvideoever

by its_a_religion



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: I actually wrote something without angst, I don't have a clue how to tag this but its funny and y'all should read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_religion/pseuds/its_a_religion
Summary: Pete gets a commission so he and Sonny celebrate. Hilarity ensues.Based off an epic video of Seth Stewart (the og Graffiti Pete)





	bestvideoever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niceboulder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niceboulder/gifts).



> This is probably the most ridiculous thing I have ever written but both niceboulder and I agree that this video needed to be shared with everyone. She pretty much gave me all of the ideas for this story and helped me edit so that it didn't suck as bad. The link is in the story so yall can watch it when it would make sense. Enjoy!

Sonny was rudely awoken by the sound of his phone ringing at six thirty in the morning. He groaned as he reached over to pick it up. “Hello,” he said, sleep evident in his voice.

 

“Sonny!” The voice of Pete shouted into his ear, “babe you will not believe what happened!”

 

“I might be more inclined to care if it wasn't six am, _Peter_ ” Sonny bit out.

 

“I got a commission!” Pete chirped, clearly not deterred by his boyfriend’s complete lack of enthusiasm.

 

“That's wonderful,” Sonny said blandly, “it's almost like a totally normal thing for you since you get commissions all the time nowadays.”

 

“Sonny they’re gonna pay me three grand per wall, man!” Sonny shot up out of bed no longer tired.

 

“Three thousand per wall?” He half whispered in astonishment, “how many walls?”

 

“Four.”

 

“Holy shit.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Tonight, we are celebrating,” Sonny said, still in shock.

 

“Hell yeah. My place. Get tomorrow off work.”

 

“Definitely will do.”

 

***

 

“PEEEEEETE” Sonny whined from where he was sprawled on the couch. His hand extended over his head and off the back of the couch holding an empty cup. “I need ahhh ree-fill,” he slurred out. When his boyfriend didn't immediately respond Sonny groaned and sat up. He looked over the back of the couch and smiled when he saw Pete dancing in the kitchen, his boombox playing a song softly.

 

Sonny pulled himself off the couch and stumbled over to the boombox turning it up and watching his boyfriend dance. Sonny just leaned on the counter for a while watching Pete rock out to whatever the boombox played and occasionally taking a swig of whatever was left on the counter. Eventually, Sonny got bored and wandered into the bedroom. He was ruffling through Pete’s closet when he came across an awesome eighties windbreaker and a ridiculous pleather cap. He grabbed them and ran back out to Pete, forcing him to put them on.

 

“I have,” Sonny giggled out, “a great idea.” He grabbed his phone and set it up to record then grabbed a tape out of a bin and put it in the boombox. “We are gonna make a music video,” he laughed twisting Pete’s hat so it was slightly askew.

 

Pete burst out laughing and agreed, turning the boombox up even louder and taking a quick gulp from his cup.

 

As soon as Sonny hit play the two started lip syncing and dancing/twerking/grinding/jumping around. They restarted the song three or four times, dancing until they couldn't anymore.

 

At some point after editing the video on Pete’s sad excuse of a laptop, the two fell asleep.

 

***

 

As usual, Usnavi’s alarm went off at five thirty. The man rolled out of bed and groggily got ready to go down and open up the bodega. He pulled on his favorite red shirt and put on his cap. Halfway down the stairs, he realized he had forgotten his phone. He turned and walked back up to the apartment, grumbling about the inconvenience the whole way.

 

He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and noticed a notification from Sonny. Immediately overcome with worry Usnavi opened it up.

 

**FROM SONNY:**

**NAVI YOU FORTA WACTH THOS MEMNPET MADE IT ITS WONDERFUL OHMUGODEAND PETE ARE JANIGN TJE NEDY TIME NU THE WAY**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Ot2EIpIMDQ&feature=youtu.be ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Ot2EIpIMDQ&feature=youtu.be)

 

Usnavi, now confused, clicked the link. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn't that. He thought maybe it would be a cat video or a Vine compilation or some social justice report. Under no circumstance did he expect to see Pete wearing a windbreaker and Sonny wearing a fedora dancing and lip syncing to _My Prerogative_ by Bobby Brown.

 

His only thought as he opened the bodega was, ‘I can't wait to show Benny.’

 

***

 

Pete awoke to the sound of his toilet flushing. He groaned and pulled a pillow over his head trying to drown out the sounds that were pounding on his brain. He felt the bed dip slightly as Sonny flopped back down mumbling about how the sun was too bright.

 

After a few cups of coffee, the two became semi-functional human beings again and collapsed onto the couch. Each one nursing yet another cup of coffee. “How much of last night do you remember?” Pete grumbled squeezing his eyes shut as the effort from talking became too much.

 

“Man, I don't remember shit,” Sonny muttered. He draped himself over Pete and promptly fell asleep.

 

***

 

“Benny!” Usnavi shouted as his friend walked in the door of the bodega. It took a grand total of two seconds for Usnavi to drag Benny behind the counter and force him to watch a video on his phone. “Prepare yourself, this is the best thing I have ever laid my eyes on,” he said pressing play so Benny could witness the insanity as well.

By the time the video was over Benny was in tears from laughing so hard. “Man, you gotta hold this over his head forever!” Benny managed to say between heaves of laughter.

“We gotta show everyone!” Usnavi half shouted and restarted the video again.

“Text me the link, I'm gettin’ my hair done at Dani’s today. Even though she doesn't live here anymore she still runs the gossip of this whole damn place. Once she knows, everyone else will follow.”

“I'm gonna text it Vanessa and Nina too. They must see this.”

Genuinely curious, Benny asked, “Yo, where the hell’d you even get this?”

“Sonny drunk texted it to me,” Usnavi responded holding up his phone to show Benny the mostly incoherent text that contained the link.

“What the fuck does that last part even say?” Benny questioned, leaning in closer to the phone as if that might make it make more sense.

“I got no clue,” Usnavi said with a shrug, “I don't know if I even want to know.”

“Yeah maybe not,” Benny agreed. “Aight little homie, I'm outta here. I'll swing by later if I get the chance.”

“See ya, Benny,” Usnavi waived as his friend left then turned at started a new pot of coffee.

 

***

 

The pair woke up again sometime around three in the afternoon. Sonny gave Pete a once over and burst out laughing, “man, what the hell are you wearing!?”

 

Pete looked down at his outfit and doubled over laughing as well, “I got no fucking clue,” he gasped out. The laughter died down after a few minutes. With both their hangovers mostly gone. They decided to clean up the apartment then head over to the bodega and check in with Usnavi and maybe take some candy or something while they were there.

 

“Hey cuz,” Sonny greeted as he and Pete walked through the bodega’s front door. Sonny didn't miss the look on Usnavi’s face when they walked in, but he didn't really care enough to ask so he let it be.

 

“How was your night Sonny?” Usnavi questioned, sounding a little too suspicious for his own good.

 

“Umm, it was fine?” Sonny answered hesitantly, giving Pete a glance that asked ‘what the hell is his deal?’ All he got in response was a lost look and a shrug.

 

Usnavi was smiling too wide not to be hiding something, Sonny could tell, but before he had the chance to question his cousin was speaking again. “Did you do anything fun? I heard Pete got a good job downtown. Celebrate that at all?”

 

“Uh, yes?” Sonny was completely lost at this point and Pete, per usual, was being no help at all.

 

“How’d you celebrate?” Usnavi pressed on.

 

“Just hung around Pete’s apartment, ya know, the usual,” Sonny’s replies were getting more cautious with each question. What did Usnavi know that he didn't?

 

“Have I ever told ya you look good in a fedora?”

 

Sonny scoffed, “a fedora?”

 

“Yeah man, a fedora. Pete doesn't look half bad in a baseball cap either.” Usnavi snickered.

 

“What the hell are you talking ‘bout cuz?” Sonny pushed, exasperated.

 

“You have no idea do you?” Usnavi laughed and put a hand on Sonny’s shoulder.

 

“Care to enlighten me oh dearest cousin?” Sonny deadpanned.

 

“Pete!” Usnavi called over to the taller boy who was adamantly studying a bottle of cola champagne, “c’mere!”

 

Pete shuffled over awkwardly and looked down as Usnavi pulled out his phone. When he hit play both boys turned beet red. Usnavi was practically peeing himself he was laughing so hard while Sonny and Pete just stood frozen staring down at the screen watching their drunk selves dance. After a few moments, Pete clasped a hand to his mouth and stifled a laugh. “We actually don't suck,” he said in awe, “it's kinda awesome!”

 

“Hell yeah it's awesome!” Sonny said snapping out of his shock and laughing along with the other two. “I mean yeah we look kinda ridiculous, but it's not half bad!”

 

“Usnavi’s right babe,” Pete said ruffling Sonny’s hair, “you look damn good in a fedora.”

 

“I wouldn't tell you to wear that pleather hat again, but you should definitely bring out that jacket more often,” Sonny laughed and pulled Pete down into a kiss

 

“Ugh get a room you two,” Vanessa said as she walked in, “also be prepared because Benny showed Daniela that video and she will never let you two live it down.”

 

Pete looked down at Sonny with his best fake serious face, “we are fucked.”

 

“We are,” Sonny replied, pretending to contemplate something for a moment, “I guess we will have to embrace it and make more.”

 

“I'm so here for that,” Pete replied with a wide smile. He grabbed Usnavi’s phone and turned the video up and started to dance. Sonny followed suit only a few moments later. Within thirty seconds Usnavi joined in too. Good thing Vanessa was there to film it and even better because none of them had the excuse of being drunk.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please leave a comment saying what you thought of the fic as well as what you thought about the video. You can also feel free to talk about Seth because he confuses the shit out of me (in the best possible way) and I need an explanation. Leave me a like if you liked it! Thanks!!!


End file.
